The Prince and His Princess
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Its Halloween and Jake and his crew are going to a Masquerade ball. What will happen when Jake sees a mysterious girl?


Me: Hey guys how are ya'll today? Good? Good! I had writers block AGAIN. But i finally came up with something. I want to take a few days off of Episode fics and I understand you love them but when i want to do one shots it just cant be that. Anyway my RP buddy gave me this idea. I thought that this idea was great because it's almost halloween. So i hope you enjoy. So without further ado HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!

Ps. Im going to be Minnie Mouse for Halloween. I would be Izzy and make my boyfriend be Jake but they don't have it in Teens. So we are stuck as going as Minnie and Mickey Mouse.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP. If i did i would be rich and just rich enough to buy Disney and then make them crossover with Dreamwork's.

It was Halloween on Neverland and there was to be a party on HOOKS ship. Yes Hook had invited everyone in Neverland to a Halloween party. On Pirate Island the Neverland pirates were getting ready. Every mermaid and fairy had been turned into a human for the so it was more like a masquerade ball being held at Red Jessica's castle but it was held by Hook!

Jake: Alright crew Lets go get ready.

Flashback to a few days before:

Skully: Crackers a letter!

Jake: It says " Dear Jake and his puny pirates" Definitely from Hook " You're invited to a Halloween Masquerade ball at Red Jessica's Castle, be there at 7:00 and come separately and remember to keep your costumes these next few days a surprise, signed Captain James Bartholomew Hook."

End Flashback:

With Jake:

Jake was wearing a Gold mask, and he was wearing some kind of Prince outfit. (ME: This will be funny... Dont ask)

With Cubby:

Cubby was wearing a Skully costume with a green mask.(Me: Nuf said...)

With Skully:

Skully was wearing a batman costume.(Me: I dont even know anymore!)

With Izzy:

Izzy wasn't wearing a mask but she was unrecognizable in her unique makeup and her blue contacts and her hair was up in a bun with a small tiara, she had on a white ballerina costume. She basically looked like a Princess, unknowing Jake was a Prince.

At the Ball:

Jake and his crew decided to arrive 5 minutes within each other entering the ballroom. Jake was first to arrive because he's captain. Everyone was in a costume of course.

Hook- King

Red Jessica-Queen

Smee-Captain Hook(Which Hook found insulting)

Sharky and Bones- A Chinese dragon.

Pirate Princess- Girl from the 60s

Marina- Peacock

Stormy- Princess of bird island

Patch- Jake.

(Me: I made some of them compliment each other for my entertainment and maybe yours oh and sorry about all these side notes I'll shut up now)

After everyone arrived there was only one girl missing:Izzy.

When Izzy walked in everyone gasped. Izzy looked around while she walked down the steps, and she was terrified but only looked nervous with her eyes wide.

Izzy:*Whispers where no one can hear her* Come on Isabella, show everyone what you're made of.

Jake walked up to her unaware it was Izzy. They spent to entire evening together Dancing and talking until it was midnight.

Red Jessica: Captain Hook says its time for the reveal of everyone.

With Jake and Izzy:

Izzy didn't want to reveal just yet so she ran behind a pillar which started a game of catch Izzy. Yes Jake chased her to catch her.

Eventually he caught her.

Izzy: You ready to find out who you've been with all night?

Jake just nodded love struck.

Izzy took out her contacts and took off her auburn wig.

Jake: Izzy?

Izzy smirked and then she ran again trying to make Jake chase her again. The while night she knew it was Jake she was with. She knew those eyes. Anyway Jake started chasing her again.

Jake ran faster then before and pinned her against a tree.

Jake: Why do you torture me so?

Izzy: I don't know what you are talking about?

Then they kissed. This was certainly a fairy tale night.

Me: Ok thats it for today and sorry about not much speaking. That was kinda the point. But anyway i hope you enjoyed I'll MAYBE see you tomorrow. I don't know though because i might just get writers block again you never know.


End file.
